Non-invasive physiological sensors are applied to the body for monitoring or making measurements indicative of a patient's health. One application for a non-invasive physiological sensor is pulse oximetry, which provides a noninvasive procedure for measuring the oxygen status of circulating blood. Oximetry has gained rapid acceptance in a wide variety of medical applications, including surgical wards, intensive care and neonatal units, general wards, and home care and physical training. A pulse oximetry system generally includes a physiological sensor having light emitters and a detector, such as one or more LEDs and a light sensor. The sensor is attached to a tissue site, such as a finger, toe, ear lobe, nose, hand, foot, or other site having pulsatile blood flow which can be penetrated by light from the emitters. The detector is responsive to the emitted light after attenuation by pulsatile blood flowing in the tissue site. The detector outputs a detector signal to a monitor which processes the signal to provide a numerical readout of physiological parameters such as oxygen saturation (SpO2) and pulse rate.
High fidelity pulse oximeters capable of reading through motion induced noise are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,770,028, 6,658,276, 6,157,850, 6,002,952 5,769,785, and 5,758,644, which are assigned to Masimo Corporation (“Masimo”) and are incorporated by reference herein. Advanced physiological monitoring systems may incorporate pulse oximetry in addition to advanced features for the calculation and display of other blood parameters, such as carboxyhemoglobin (HbCO), methemoglobin (HbMet) and total hemoglobin (Hbt), total Hematocrit (Hct), oxygen concentrations and glucose concentrations, as a few examples. Advanced physiological monitors and corresponding multiple wavelength optical sensors capable of measuring parameters in addition to SpO2, such as HbCO, HbMet and Hbt are described in at least U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/367,013, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Multiple Wavelength Sensor Emitters and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/366,208, filed Mar. 1, 2006, titled Noninvasive Multi-Parameter Patient Monitor, assigned to Masimo Laboratories, Inc. and incorporated by reference herein. Further, noninvasive blood parameter monitors and optical sensors including Rainbow™ adhesive and reusable sensors and RAD-57™ and Radical-7™ monitors capable of measuring SpO2, pulse rate, perfusion index (PI), signal quality (SiQ), pulse variability index (PVI), HbCO and HbMet, among other parameters, are also commercially available from Masimo.